


Wet

by rockerchica826 (janecanblog)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janecanblog/pseuds/rockerchica826
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur takes Merlin with him on his traditional Pendragon camping trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely aki_hoshi who asked for some snarky boy action.

Merlin was not amused.

"It's a camping trip," Arthur had said, "what's the worst that could happen?"

"But if this is a Pendragon tradition, shouldn't your father be going with you instead of me?" Merlin had countered.

Of course, Arthur had come up with some excuse about how his father was too old for camping anymore, and someone had to stay at the castle to protect the people anyway. So Merlin gave up.

Bright and early this morning, Merlin had been dragged from his bed and strapped with as many bags as he could possibly ever attempt to carry and still be able to walk. That had been fine. Merlin was used to that.

Merlin had even been fine when Arthur stopped every five minutes to see if he could find anything to hunt. Arthur liked hunting. He was a big manly knight who liked to kill things. Merlin understood that.

But this? This was too much.

"Come on, Merlin, don't be a girl. You were the one who said you were hot!"

Merlin fumed.

Yes, he had been complaining a bit about the heat. Sure, he had thought of maybe taking a swim. But _never_ had he so much as _hinted_ to Arthur that he wanted to be pushed into the river _fully clothed_.

Trudging out of the river, Merlin glared at Arthur and made his way to plop down next to a tree. He would have just left, but then he probably would have been out of a job.

"Fine," Arthur said, walking closer to the edge of the river, "suit yourself." Arthur was a way away, but from where Merlin was sitting, he could have sworn that Arthur was starting to take off his clothes.

"Arthur?" he asked tentatively, hoping to all hope that he was wrong, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Merlin? I'm going swimming." Merlin's jaw dropped. "You know, you were right about one thing, it is pretty hot out here." Arthur continued to remove his clothes in a careful fashion.

"B-but y-you're taking off all your c-clothes!" Merlin shouted gracefully to a bare-chested Arthur. He didn't dare move from his place on the ground for fear that Arthur would see exactly how much that fact had affected him.

"Yeah, I don't want to get my clothes all wet like you, you idiot," Arthur laughed, turning away from Merlin. Dropping his trousers and his pants in one sweep he jumped into the water before Merlin could even think about the beautiful arse he'd just seen completely bare.

Merlin couldn't even think straight anymore. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Arthur was supposed to be a prat and argue and fight until they ended up wrestling on the ground. That's how these situations were supposed to go. Arthur was _not_ supposed to get naked and go swimming!

"Oh come on, Merlin, come swimming with me," Arthur called from the water. "You're already all wet anyway, and the water is really nice."

What was he supposed to do? He couldn't just take his clothes of and jump in. Or could he?

Slowly, Merlin stood next to the tree and began to take his clothes off carefully, feeling Arthur's unmoving gaze fixed on his every move.

When he was just down to his pants and trousers, Merlin made his way back to the edge of the river. Trying to copy Arthur's graceful move, he turned his back on the river and pulled his trousers and pants down in one sweep.

Unfortunately, Merlin had never been the most graceful young wizard. In his attempt at speed, his left foot got caught in the leg of his trousers and he toppled backward into the river, trousers still caught on one leg.

When he surfaced, the first thing Merlin heard was a short laugh from Arthur. Angrily he untangled his leg from the clothes and threw them back on the grass next to the river.

Turning around to say something obscene, he came face to face with Arthur. "Very graceful," Arthur said. Their faces were so close Merlin could feel the breath on his lips. "I thought you were going to leave there for a second."

Arthur's hand touched his hip and Merlin gulped at the unfamiliar feeling. "I thought about it," he managed to choke out.

"What made you change your mind?" Arthur's hand moved up Merlin's side and back down again.

Merlin tried to laugh, "You'd get bored without me."

Arthur's hand was moving up again, but this time it didn't stop until it reached the side Merlin's face. "Very likely," he said, and pulled Merlin toward him.

Their lips met softly at first. Arthur was in control, but underneath Merlin could tell he was just as scared. Their kiss was tentative at first, searching, "Is this alright? Do you want this too?" Then it grew more confident. Arthur must have realized that Merlin wasn't going to pull away, so he began to kiss harder, more passionately. His other hand moved up and wrapped itself around Merlin's back pulling them closer together. Merlin's arms wrapped themselves around Arthur and their bodies pressed together.

Merlin was suddenly aware of another erection pressing insistently against his own. His gasp of surprise and pleasure broke their kiss and Arthur moved his attention to licking and sucking and biting on Merlin's neck. They ground together for what seemed like eternity to Merlin, but infinitely too short a time. Crying out in ecstasy, Merlin buried his face in Arthur's shoulder as he came. A few short moments later, Arthur came, letting out a low groan and biting down on Merlin's neck.

They stood there entangled in the water for a few more moments, riding out the aftershocks. Arthur kissed Merlin again softly and then began to move them toward the edge of the river. "This water is freezing," he whispered and Merlin let out a loud laugh.

"Next time you want to get me naked," Merlin told him as they climbed out of the river, "just tell me. Pushing me into a river fully clothed is so _not_ the way to get me excited."

Arthur laughed and pulled two blankets from his bag. "I don't know," he said laying one out on the ground and motioning for Merlin to come lay with him, "it seemed to work pretty well this time."

Merlin started to protest, "That's not fa—" but Arthur cut him off with a kiss.

They lay there kissing languidly for a few more moments, curled together between the two blankets, until Merlin heard the distinct sound of Arthur snoring.


End file.
